


no missed calls

by absolvedhistory



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Conversations, Phone Sex, they just be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolvedhistory/pseuds/absolvedhistory
Summary: eric doesn't think they've gone a day without talking.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	no missed calls

**Author's Note:**

> "snippets" of hours long conversations, lbr

**1 april 2020**

“Do you know how to answer your text messages?” Dele asks before Eric has the chance to even say hello.

“Hello to you as well,” Eric greets.

“I’m bored,” Dele says. “What are you doing?”

“Was just outside,” Eric says. “In the garden. Now I’m looking for a snack or something.”

“Always snackin’,” Dele giggles.

“Hey, I’m a big boy,” Eric says. “Gotta stay fed.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Dele says. “But I called because you didn’t respond to my message.”

“I saw it,” Eric says. “Congratulations on winning a game for the first time in how long.”

“Rude,” Dele says, but it comes out more amused than anything else. “How’s the garden going?”

“Alright,” Eric shrugs although Dele can’t actually see it. “Slowly but surely, of course.” 

“Yeah,” Dele sighs. “Can’t wait to see what you’ve got going on there.”

“You just give a thumbs up to my pictures, I’m not even sure if you’ve actually proper looked at them or not,” Eric says. Yes, he’s complaining about a lack of attention to his wonderful garden.

“I’m not a garden-ist,” Dele scoffs. Eric snorts as he stretches out on his sofa. 

“Couldn’t agree with you more, babe,” Eric says. It’s that moment that Clay decides that he desperately needs Eric’s attention and rubs his nose alongside Eric’s right arm that’s hanging off the couch. “What’d’you want now?”

“Me?” Dele asks.

“No, Clay,” Eric says. “Wonder if he knows I’m talking to you.”

“Ooh, let me see,” Dele half-whines. Before Eric can say anything, he’s got an incoming FaceTime call from Dele. Eric answers, of course, to see Dele’s face right up in the screen as if he’s going to get a closer look of Clay.

“Hello, sweet boy,” Dele greets and Eric is actually surprised when he sees that Clay perks his head up from where he was resting on Eric’s shoulder. 

Eric gladly lets the two of them catch up, mostly one-sided but still. Clay doesn’t really seem to know what’s actually happening on the screen, but he can hear Dele’s voice and he’s looking around to see where Dele actually is, and Eric feels his chest tighten. He always knows what Clay’s thinking and he can feel how much Clay misses Dele right now, confused about where he’s gone.

“He misses you,” Eric says, moments after Clay gets tired of looking for Dele. “Think every time the front door opens he thinks it’s you coming in.”

Dele pouts, and Eric deeply wishes he could kiss it right off, turn it into a bashful grin. 

“I miss him,” Dele says. “Should’ve stayed with me.”

“Right,” Eric laughs at that. “Who’d feed Clay when you’re busy with your PlayStation?”

Eric watches as Dele puts a hand on his chest. “I can’t believe you don’t think I’d spend my entire time doting to Clay.”

“Right,” Eric says. “You do give him more attention than you give me, that’s for sure.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Dele smirks. 

“‘Course you don’t,” Eric sighs dramatically. “You only need me for my body.”

“After two years, you’ve finally caught on,” Dele says. Eric can see him moving like he’s going to lie down as well as if he’s trying to mirror the position Eric is in. It’s as if they’re face-to-face with each other on the bed. 

“Miss you, though,” Eric admits when the silence grows too long. The smile that spreads across Dele’s face is the best thing ever, Eric might have screenshotted it, but it’s fine.

“Yeah,” Dele sounds a little sad, and it’s the last thing Eric ever wants Dele to be. “That’s why I call you four times a day because I know how much you miss my voice.”

“Think it might be the other way around,” Eric says.

**4 april 2020**

“You didn’t have to put me on blast like that,” Eric complains. “You’re a brat, you know?”

“Don’t know how you could say you know me better than I know myself when you only got one of ten on that quiz,” Dele says.

“Those were not typical questions,” Eric argues. 

“But you _should_ know them,” Dele counters. “Like, I’m sure I would get ten out of ten.”

“Don’t know what all those thoughts are in your head, you know.” 

“Shame,” Dele tsks. “And I thought I meant something to you.”

“Sorry I had to break it to you like this,” Eric says, grinning. 

Eric knows that he’s never going to hear the end of this ‘quiz’ thing, he knows that because Dele put it on his Instagram story for everyone to see what an _awful boyfriend_ Eric is. Now the evidence is out there. 

“But,” Eric says. “I know things about you that no one else knows.”

“Yeah?” Dele prompts.

“Yeah,” Eric says. “I know you make me kill the spiders, even if I’m all the way upstairs.”

“You’re right about that,” Dele concedes. “What else?”

“I know you like it when I read my books to you, even if you don’t really get what’s happening, you just like my voice.”

“That’s embarrassing on my part,” Dele sounds fond.

Eric continues. “I know you like to hold onto anything when you’re sleeping. If I wake up before you, you’ll grab my pillow and hug it.” 

“It’s not as warm as you, though,” Dele says.

“You like it when I press my fingers into your thighs when I’m in between them,” Eric smirks.

“Eric, _please_ ,” Dele says. “Be appropriate, now.”

“It’s true, though, right?” Eric asks. “You like the marks I leave sometimes, even though you’ll cover them with clothing, but you like thinking about how we’ve got a little secret that no one knows what we were up to the night before.”

“Maybe,” Dele says. Eric can imagine Dele is probably biting his lip to keep from a grin splitting his face. 

“I’m just saying,” Eric says. “I know a lot of things about you that no one knows. Not even whoever got ten of ten on that quiz.”

**11 april 2020**

“Seriously, you alright?” Eric asks when Dele answers.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Dele responds, although he sounds mildly out of breath.

“Saw your live,” Eric mentions. “Or, should I say multiple of your lives.”

“You like the picture I sent this morning?” Dele asks. 

“Of course,” Eric says, because when does he ever not indulge Dele. 

“Why didn’t you send one back?” Dele asks. 

Eric snorts. “To be honest, I was too busy staring at what you sent.” 

It was a typical Dele thirst-trap, a mirror picture of him, fresh out of the shower and towel barely hanging from low around his waist. But, fuck, if Eric doesn’t fall for it every time. He looked as good as ever. 

“Babe, you have to send one back,” Dele continues. “It’s my birthday.”

“Maybe later,” Eric says. “You drinking some water?”

“Yeah,” Dele says like it’s obvious.

“Just making sure,” Eric says.

“Yeah, love you,” Dele says. It’s sarcastic and all, but it doesn’t mean that Eric doesn’t love hearing it, especially during a time like this. 

It’s a little silly, it’s very silly actually, but Eric wonders if they could make up for the fact that he wasn’t able to wake Dele up the way he usually did on his birthday.

“Your gift’s going to come a little late,” Eric says, a little sly.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Eric slouches down into the couch a bit. “But I’m sure you’re always ready for it.”

“You’re terrible at this,” Dele says. “But, of course, wouldn’t want anything else.”

“Can’t wait to see you,” Eric says. “Can’t wait to give you--give you your new video game.”

“Um,” Dele says.

“Is that Dele?” Eric’s sister asks as she sits next to him on the couch.

Eric hums. 

“I already messaged him, but tell him I said happy birthday, again.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Eric sits up straighter. “My sister says happy birthday.”

“Oh,” Dele laughs. “You didn’t even go to your room? _Eric_.”

“He says thank you, again,” Eric tells his sister.

“Terrible,” Dele is saying into Eric’s ear while his sister is chatting about some of the cards she was stuck on sending Dele until she found the perfect one. 

“Do you want to just talk to him?” Eric asks once he realizes his sister isn’t moving from her spot.

“Yeah, gimme,” Eric’s sister says while she’s already taking Eric’s phone out of his hand. 

So much for his plans. While the two of them talk, he turns on his television to find something to watch, but he ends up searching through the channels about five times in a row before he hears his sister finally say bye to Dele. 

Well, good, now Eric can continue with what he originally wanted to do. He notices when she puts the phone down on the coffee table that the call has actually ended as if Dele had completely forgotten he was talking to Eric before all this, before Eric’s sister just stole his phone right from his hands. 

Eric sends, _:(_

He doesn’t actually receive back a message because Dele’s name is lighting up his phone.

**18 april 2020**

“Was I alright?” Eric asks. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Dele assures him. “Don’t know what we’re going to do about your technical skills, though.”

“I have you, don’t I?” Eric says. 

“I suppose,” Dele says. “Good thing we’ve got each other.”

“You’re locked away in that room aren’t you?” Eric teases.

“Escape room and all that,” Dele says. It’s not that late, but Dele sounds a bit tired, a little relaxed and it’s all softness in Eric’s ear. 

“The comments are too small, you know,” Eric feels like he has to explain. 

“Need reading glasses, then?” Dele asks. 

“Maybe,” Eric shrugs. “That was fun, though.”

“Yeah,” Dele sighs. “I’ll have to remind you to be charging your phone the next time.”

“Didn’t realize we were on for that long,” Eric says. “Just felt like a regular phone conversation.”

“Told you it’d be alright,” Dele says. 

“It was, it was,” Eric agrees.

  
  
“We should really plan that dinner, though,” Dele says. “Think people would love it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Eric says.

“Can’t believe I’m actually excited for the day we get to go out to eat again,” Dele says.

“You say that now, but when we’re all dressed and ready to go, you’ll say you’d actually prefer a night in with snuggles,” Eric counters.

“That’s true,” Dele laughs. “Can’t even deny it.”

“I know you,” Eric says. 

**23 april 2020**

“It’s Dele,” Eric says apologetically. He’d promise not to be on the phone as much during the times they ate dinner but these rules just don’t apply to Dele when he’s ringing his phone. 

“It’s always Dele,” his sister says fondly. “Go ahead, I’ll start clearing the table.”

“Thought I told you I’m having dinner,” Eric says as he answers the phone. 

“Oh, would you like me to hang up?” Dele teases. “Gladly.”

“What’d you eat?”

“Haven’t eaten yet,” Dele says. “But probably takeout, again.”

Eric hums. “Not practicing your cooking, are you?”

Dele huffs. Eric knows Dele is rolling his eyes, and he smiles at the image of it.

“You’re not doing anything special tonight, are you?” Dele asks.

“Not from the usual, no,” Eric says. “See whatever’s new on Netflix.”

“Cool, cool,” Dele says, then, “I miss you.”

“Yeah?” Eric says. “I miss you, too.” They say it to each other multiple times a day, but it doesn’t get old or redundant, it just rings true because there’s really nothing Eric would rather do than be with Dele at any given moment. 

Eric hears the sound of dishes clinking, but he does all he can not to turn because he can already feel his sister’s eyes on him. He’s not embarrassed really, far from it. 

“Are you alone?” 

“No, I’m not,” Eric replies. “Why?”

Dele makes a sound that sounds near to a whine. Eric has a feeling where this is going.

“I can be,” Eric says. 

“I’d like that, please,” Dele says. 

“Yeah, let me just--” Eric stands up from his seat quickly and makes a beeline for his bedroom. 

It’s quite silly, really. How excited he is for this. If Eric thinks about it. He’s not even really sure if people plan these things. Dele had idly mentioned it the other day, stumbled through it like it was the craziest suggestion but Eric was more than willing to oblige. 

“Haven’t done this since like, last summer,” Dele says just as Eric is closing the door behind him. 

“Yeah,” Eric agrees. It strikes him then how often they’re together, by each other’s side and he really wonders how he’s made it about a month away from him. It’s more than just a planned vacation, or injury keeping him from travelling. 

“Are you gonna ask me what I’m wearing?” Dele asks. 

Eric snorts. He squeezes himself through his boxers just to get going a little bit. “No. You touching yourself yet?”

“I’m wearing your shirt,” Dele ignores Eric’s last question. “The stretched out one.”

Eric hums. He could probably get off to the thought of that alone, but of course, that wouldn’t really be fair to Dele. “Bet you’re swimming in it.”

“Yeah,” Dele confirms while Eric settles back into the pillows on his bed. 

“You know, I love fucking you while you’re wearing my stuff,” Eric says. 

“Tell me more,” Dele says. 

“Where are you touching yourself?” Eric asks again. 

“Um,” Dele’s breath hitches. “My nipples.”

“That’s good,” Eric says. “I want to see you.”

“I--” Dele says. For someone who has no problem showing Eric his body via mirror pictures and carefully angled selfies, he’s awfully shy about it, now.

“If you want,” Eric says.

“I want,” Dele says and Eric can’t press the FaceTime button fast enough.

When the video appears, he watches as Dele drags his one hand over his chest, running his fingers over his nipples. He shudders, arching into it with a soft grunt. Like he’s teasing himself.

“Wish I was there,” Eric says.

“Me, too,” Dele says. Dele switches the camera to the back where Eric gets a view of his legs spread wide open, his dick peeking from underneath the t-shirt he’s wearing.

“Yes,” is all Eric says, he doesn’t know what he’s even saying yes to.

Dele seems to, though. Dele sighs in relief when he wraps a hand around his dick. He strokes himself ever so slowly, his grip is loose, just like Eric would if he were there. The soft sounds he’s making coming through the phone are driving Eric crazy.

Eric only puts down his phone for a second before he grabs the lube under his pillow to slick his hand, jerking himself off, too. He’s already close, and it’s so embarrassing, he doesn’t want it to end so soon.

“Hey,” Eric says. “Wanna fuck yourself for me?” 

“Shit,” Dele says. “ _Yes_.” 

Eric watches as Dele lets go of his grip and drop his phone onto his bed so he can presumably reach for the lube in his nightstand. 

“Mm.” Eric hums when Dele picks the phone back up again. one leg out and shifts his hips to get more comfortable. “Show me how you’d get yourself ready for me.”

“ _Eric_ ,” Dele gasps.

“Can you do that for me?” Eric asks.

“Okay,” Dele says, his voice cracking.

“Good,” Eric murmurs. “Start slowly for me, baby, okay?”

Eric really can’t see much, just the front but he watches as Dele’s hand slips behind and Dele sighs when he slips one finger in.

“Fuck,” Eric groans, hand speeding up on his dick. 

Eric hears Dele whine in response. Eric swipes his thumb under the head of his dick. “Another, Dele,” he says. He sees Dele shifting as if he’s going to add another one as he’d already adjusted to the first one. Eric really wishes he could see it, see Dele stretching himself out for Eric but he does like the view of Dele’s dick twitching ever so often when Eric speaks.

Eric clears his throat. “How’s it feel?”

“It’s good,” Dele says. “Feels good, but I miss your fingers. I miss _you_.” 

“I know,” Eric says.

It’s silent the next few moments, the only sounds are the slick movements of the two of them getting off before Eric comes first, watches in awe as Dele pulls his fingers out to stroke himself to his own orgasm. Eric’s a mess, but he can’t seem to move right now, doesn’t want to. He does though, fully takes off his sweat pants and heads to his bathroom to wash up. 

When Eric comes back, his screen is only showing Dele’s ceiling so he assumes that he’s gone to do the same.

“Think I might fall asleep,” Dele announces when he reappears on the screen.

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Dele says. “But don’t hang up, though.”

“I won’t,” Eric promises. “Good night, love.”

“Good night,” Dele echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading :)
> 
> i'm on  
> [tumblr](http://absolvedhistory.tumblr.com) now, heh,


End file.
